The Takeover
by ninapixie
Summary: Crystal, a royal Inhuman, decides to help Steve and Sam in search for Bucky. After seperating and finding Bucky on her own, things go way down south for everyone. [Crystal is a part of the Marvel Universe and she is not my original character!] Rated: T, but anything could happen! ;)
1. Meet Crystal

"I need you to keep your eyes on him while I'm gone." Fury said unclearly through the phone's terrible connection. "Things are gonna be a lot different from now on and even the slightest unreasonable behavior is risky."

"You want me to stop him?" she asked in vain, thinking she could beat Captain America.

"No. I want you to help him. The... soldier he's searching for was not himself for the past seven decades, but his memory is slowly returning. He remembers Rogers, but he also remembers Hydra and they are everywhere. Things could go way down south if someone else reaches him before we do."

"I know everything about him. At least as much as you do, Fury." She defended her relatively high position in SHIELD from when it still existed. „I can stop Rogers right at the very start, without any risks taken. You know that, don't you?"

"I do. But he needs this. He needs his best friend back and honestly, I'm not the boss of him anymore and I can't forbid it. No matter how cheesy this might sound, it's the right thing to do but I'm afraid he and the Falcon can't do it on their own."

"And the Winter Soldier, where is he now?"

"No clue but Cap just might have a few and he's still in DC. I'll send you the address. Find him, help him and live to tell me all about it."

"It'll be weird though, me showing up all of a sudden and wanting to help him since you're the only one who knows where he is and what he's up to."

"I'm tired of secrecy and lies, Crystal. The moment you feel the need to tell him I sent you, do it. Even if it comes at the very beginning."

Not that she had anything smarter and safer to do instead. After leaving Atillan and stuffy lifestyle of her kind, the Inhumans, she determined to live on her own, ignore other people's orders and have fun while she can, while she's still young and restless. Crystal decided to offer her help in the search for the infamous Winter Soldier that made such a mess just a week ago. Also, Fury is the one that kept her "invisible" to Atillan residents so they wouldn't know where she is and what she's doing, and helping him was the least she could do to repay him. Crystal couldn't go back home, not in that kind of society.

As soon as she got the address, she was on her way to meet the famous Steve Rogers and accompany him in search for the „good guy turned bad who now can't pick a side". Wiping memory is sometimes a seriously bad thing with even worse consequences. Without overthinking she considered this as just another SHIELD's mission, though probably the last one considering the situation.

The house was addressed in the suburb of the city. She heard noises from the inside as she approached the front door of a normal, family-like building with whit walls and a red rooftop. Knocking at the doors caused an intimidating silence but it was broken after someone opened them.

„Tell Fury I said 'no'." Steve said with a huge amount of seriousness in his voice and on his tired face.

Crystal deeply sighed, successfully blocking the doors from closing without much effort. „Listen, I can help you." She stated without introducing herself.

„I already have all the help I could get. And besides, I do not intend to risk more lives for this." Somehow heroes always put themselves in the last place.

She raised one eyebrow, crossing arms over her chest. „I assure you I can take care of myself, Cap. There's a reason why Fury sent me specifically."

„And why is that?"

„Why don't you let me in and I'll show you."

Crystal walked inside the house without permission since Steve was pretty shocked by her words. He still had to get used to women this confident and fearless. He hasn't been that surprised since he saw Peggy Carter in the army.

In the living room she saw another new face, the Falcon Fury also told her about. Sam was exploring a map of New Jersey state when she interrupted him. He was even more confused when she cynically smiled at him, turning back to Steve without any word.

„All the help you could get, huh?" she sarcastically repeated Steve's words.

„All the help I need." He nodded to Sam, letting him know that she is on their side. „Now tell me why did Fury send you to help us?" his friend silently laughed at her relatively short appearance.

„My name's Crystal. As a child, I was routinely exposed to a certain mutagenic compound created by my people. It gave me special, though more interesting powers to manipulate with. And I assure you, you ain't seen nothing like it before."

„I doubt that." Sam humorously added.

„Show us then." Steve proudly crossed arms on his chest, showing of his powerful and enormous biceps.

„I have the ability to manipulate the four basic elements. Fire..." Placing her palm in the level of her shoulder, a flame almost instantly appeared right out of nowhere and the boys lost their suspecting grins. „...water..." flame disappeared as she looked at the beverage at the coffee table, making it float out of the glass while changing different shapes and sizes.

The boys barely manageed to exchange two or three surprised looks before staring back at the show they were witnessing.

„...earth..." beverage dropped on the carpet when Crystal pointed her palm to the floor, suddenly causing an earthquake strong enough just to shake them up a bit and swing the ceiling lamp. „...and air." the earthquake stopped and she slowly started spinning one hand, creating a tiny tornado model.

„You're an Inhuman!" Sam proudly stated, still amazed.

„I can mix them all up if I want, but this was just for the presentation. Also, since I truly am an Inhuman, I have enhanced body abilities and strength, unlike humans." She friendly winked at Steve who smiled to his chin.

„You're in." He said and shake her hand. „It's good to have you on our side."

"It's safer too." Sam jokingly added.


	2. Remembering Bucky

_Somewhere in New Jersey_

Bucky was lying in the middle of an oversized bed for days now hoping no one knew where this cabin was located. Mind was in a hurricane of different thoughts and memories. It was torturing him so bad, not knowing what's real and what's not. One part of him wanted to kill Rogers but the other one believed he is a friend. Every now and then a new name came to his head; conversations, laughter and songs. At the same time he knew them, and he didn't. Some voices matched the face and some didn't. Different scenes flashed before his tired, sleepless eyes; scientists and doctors surrounding his weak body, people dancing and singing, then war and finally Rogers again.

He knew him, there was no doubt about that. After leaving him next to the river someone ordered to return to the base through his ear bud which he then threw away. Bucky was in no condition to take sides, not that it was any different even a week later. He promised himself to clear his mind first, before defining who's on the right side and who's on the wrong one. How could they keep his mind from learning the truth for so long?

He remembered being in that disgusting room with Hydra's other employees around him, ordering him what to do, who to kill next. It was so easy back then, waking up with no problems, feelings and memories to think about. He remembered how he was feeling whenever he would wake up. All he had to do is get the job done. But after he found out what would they do to him every time he questioned their and his actions and then shamelessly erased his mind, Bucky knew he couldn't go back there.

He lost the only thing every human being deserves to have and that's freedom. He was their weapon, nothing more and nothing less.

Bucky glanced at his left arm and felt a tiny pain in his shoulder. He couldn't remember losing the real arm, but knowing exactly how they made him the metal one. He remembered every fix and upgrade she had. He moved his fingers just to reassure himself he's still able to do that. Better any arm then no arm at all.

Looking back at the ceiling, Bucky decided to start from the beginning, to remember the first memory he has stored in all that mess inside his head and then slowly move through the rest of the memories towards the present.


	3. Roadtrip-ish chapter

_Washington_

„I narrowed Bucky's possible locations to three of them and they're all inside New Jersey state." Steve looked at Crystal and then Sam. „Since we got some extra help we'll be quicker if we split and visit those locations individually."

„And we'll draw less attention too." Sam concluded.

„Exactly. Our rendezvous point is Jersey City. We'll meet there after two days of searching, whether we find him or no. If you do find him, let me know as soon as possible." He then began pointing at different places on the map. „Crystal, your location is near a summer camp called Anderson Woods. It's actually a cabin you're looking for. Sam, yours is a residential building in Jersey City and mine is in Morristown."

„How did you pick them?" Crystal asked with interest.

„I though of places he liked the most, back in time. For example, in Morristown there was a coffee shop we used to visit a lot together."

„What about the cabin?"

„It was his parents' weekend cottage."

„Don't you think it might be owned by someone else or even demolished?" she continued.

„It might be. That's why we're splitting up, to save us more time. If you don't find Bucky, get to Jersey and wait for us."

„Since ya'll know your reason, I wanna know mine too." Sam humorously said.

„His apartment is in the building you need to investigate." Steve cleared his throat. „Anyways, we should get on the road. I'll give you your coördinates when the right time comes. Sam, take your stuff and we're ready. I suppose you already packed yours, right?" he looked at Crystal.

„Everything I need is in my car." She said, fixing her long brown hair. „And sorry for the wet carpet. I was bewitched by my own powers. I didn't use them for a pretty long time."

„Let's hope what you showed us isn't the best you can do." Sam added while packing his wings in a big traveling bag.

„Trust me, it isn't." She softly punched the bag with her foot and Sam gave her a menacing look.

_New Jersey State_

Three hours later the trio was already in New Jersey. After receiving their coördinates everyone went their own way, still talking through a secure line on their radios.

„Steve, tell me about him." Crystal broke the silence after a serious conversation with Sam about Burger King and how it's disgusting. „How did it all start?"

He started remembering all the stuff he read about Bucky's case in the files Natasha gave to him. „We had a mission together during the war and we were at this train. Things turned bad for us and he fell out of the train off a cliff." He took a break and swallowed. „I tried so hard saving him but I just couldn't reach him. It was the worse period of my life. The Soviets found him, experimented with him, brainwashed his mind, gave him a bionic, metal arm and put him in cryo, waking him up every time they needed him. Every time Bucky got a new mission to kill someone. Also, there was a lot of torture during the training and he was exposed to a similar serum I got to, umm, get larger and stronger." He cleared his throat, continuing. „Anyways, they would wipe his head after every mission so at the beginning of a new one all he knew was that he works for Hydra, needs to obey them and needs to kill whoever they want dead."

„Perfect example of human rights at minimmum." Sam commented, horrified by Steve's words.

„Long story short, I realized it was him when he tried to kill me but there was no way he could remember who I was and who he is. It was like talking to a completely different person."

„And let's not forget the amazing rock star look." Sam thought of his hair and cowered.

„Yeah." Steve laughed. „But as long as he's out of cryo and Hydra's reach, his memories are coming back and when he finally does remember everything he might as well shave it all off, 'cause Bucky I knew would never in a million years let his hair grow that much. And be so messy."

„Then let's just hope we get to him before anyone else does." Crystal was even more excited to find him than earlier. „It's a sad story, though. Making a goodwilled mad turn bad and do everything he was always against off."

Steve didn't answer. He couldn't. She was new at this but he wasn't. Bucky is his best friend and Steve knew exactly how he would react to everything he was forced to do, to everything he went through.

„So I was thinking..." Sam began. „It's quite possible Barnes is still agressive and..." Steve interrupted him.

„No, you can't shoot him." He silently laughed.

„Damn. I'm gonna lose my head otherwise."

„Dude, you can fly. And nothing's gonna happen to you if you approach him in the right way." Crystal joined the conversation.

„Easy for you to say, you're a girl! You just bat your eyelashes and even the Winter Soldier might fall on his knees."

„There are other ways for a girl to get what she wants, y'know."

„For example?"

„I can be pretty persuasive with my words."

„I think you're persuasive enough with your powers."

„Yeah, I could just rock him against the wall and wait for you guys to show up, without a word spoken."

„I have to witness that!"

„Guys! I can hear you're getting along great, but I would be very thankful for some quiet time." Steve interrupted their conversation as many things were running through his mind but he couldn't turn off the radio for safety reasons.

„You're just jealous." Sam faked a conceited, girly voice and provoked laughter from both Steve and Crystal.

But Steve was right. He needed to focus on so many different ways their little road trip could end. Overthinking was killing him but he had no choice. If he doesn't plan out what's going to happen if any of them finds Bucky, things can get worse in a second. Steve would never want to hurt him, but if he gets too aggressive, someone has to stop him. Still, he won't do a thing before telling Bucky what's on his mind, before trying to make him remember everything that they went through together. Before he doesn't reassure himself that only thing connecting the Winter Soldier to his best friend is only the face and nothing else.

For the rest of the road trip they were mostly silent. Steve did feel little sorry for breaking their moment, but he was glad they listened to him since silence helped him concentrate on what's really important. They were listening to their music and enjoying the sunset while slowly approaching to their locations.

„Steve, I'm five minutes away from that address you gave me." Sam said with a tired, husky voice. „After checking out the apartment and whole building, considering I'm still alive after that, I'll let you know what happened."

„Copy that. I''m also close to Morristown." Steve immediately answered him. „And don't forget not to shoot at him."

„I'll try."

Crystal was the last one arriving to her location. She barely found the cabin since it was densely surrounded by forest and only one gravel road lead to it. Because she was so busy trying to find it, she forgot to answer to Steve and later she couldn't get to him. She parked the car near the cabin next to the road but hidden behind trees and since it was night, no one could notice it.

An old rusty lamp-post, still surprisingly working, was placed in front of the cabin which had two floors. It was in a decaying-ish state; some parts of wooden planking collapsed just like stairs that lead to the porch, two windows were broken and ivy that grew on it was covering most of the cabin from the outside. There were no lights coming out from cabin and Crystal concluded there was probably no one inside. Still, she needed to make sure she's right and the moment she stepped in to the light of the lamp, she became visible and exposed to anything.

Crystal carefully took every step on the porch since she didn't want to fall through and let whoever might be inside know she's here. The padlock's chain was cut in half so she effortlessly opened the doors, slightly scared.

Light from the lamp-post was reaching inside the living room through windows and the entrance so she was able to see most of the interior. The furniture was covered in white sheets, all paintings taken down and leaned at the wall and there was dust and web all around the place. Not offering too much attention to that, the cottage was otherwise pretty neat and spacious.

She checked the kitchen and bathroom, glowing with a bright lamp on her phone and after being sure there was no one at the ground floor, she headed upstairs while writing a message to Steve, letting him know she arrived.


	4. Metal headache

_New Jersey_

Sam had no success in his search for Bucky so he went back to his car to tell it to Steve. „I didn't find him. Sorry."

„Okay. Get to the hotel I told you about and wait for us." his voice was slightly disappointed.

„You had any luck?"

„No. But there are few other places I'll check before getting to Jersey and Crystal just told me she's at the cabin." After seeing the coffee shop they used to be at is taken to the ground, Steve almost lost his hope in finding Bucky. He could be anywhere in the world after a week.

„Don't worry. If your prediction was right, even if you don't find him, Crystal just might. Plus, she can easily handle him if he gets out of control."

„I hope she will. You and I both saw what he's capable of."

After ending the conversation, Sam took a big sandwich out of his bag and silently whined at the sight of it. He didn't eat since they hit the road and couldn't wait to finally enjoy his meal.

His car was parked inside an underground garage beneath the building where he was earlier searching for Bucky. The apartment was owned by a family of three; a mother with two children. He introduced himself as an electrician so he could check out the whole place. Then Sam investigated every single hallway of that 40 stories high building including the roof top, before being sure Bucky isn't at his location.

After finishing his sandwich, Sam started the car in order to get to the hotel Steve was talking about. As he slowly drove among many parked cars he realized 4 dark figures standing in front of the exit, apparently talking to each other. He stopped the car and pushed his head out through the window.

„Yo fellas, can you move a bit, I need to get out."

The four guys turned to him and in a second pulled out their weapons and shoot at the tires first, then at the rest of the car. Sam scaredly curled down his seat and covered his head with one hand, while trying to reach his traveling bag with the other. He had no idea how he was going to open up the wings inside the car, but there was absolutely no time for planning that out.

The shooting suddenly stopped. „Sto! They want him alive!" one of the men shouted and Sam could hear the sound of running footsteps approaching him.

A metal arm pierced through his window, grabbing him by the neck and easily pulling him through, outside of the car. Sam somehow managed to get out of the grip and moved away from that guy, before the other one grabbed both of his arms from behind and tried to bind him with cold handcuffs.

Lights from a black van that stopped behind them enlighten the first man for whom Sam thought was actually Bucky. But it wasn't him. This guy was seriously buffed, had a short blond hair and, unfortunately for him, both of his arms were metal with Hydra's logos embodded on each shoulder. Everything was happening to fast for him to react and start fighting back. Other two men stood in front of him, pointing their shotguns at his head while the metal-armed dude approached, giving him a painful, metal kick in the head.

They threw Sam's unconscious body inside the van, attached his car to it and left the garage without any trace of him being there at all.


	5. Nice to meet you, Bucky

_Cabin near Anderson Woods summer camp_

When Crystal headed to the attic, after unsuccessful search in the rest of the cabin, she didn't expect anyone anymore. It was a dead-end, but hopefully Steve or Sam did got into Bucky's trace. She walked up the old stairway that lead to wooden double doors, impatient but full of anxiety. Darkness was one of the things she hated the most.

After opening the creaking doors, she felt a rush of warm air. It was summer and temperature at the attic was even warmer than in the rest of the house or even outside. Before getting in completely she turned her phone's flashlight off due to her excessive caution. She then couldn't see anything so she just whispered one quick 'hello', not that she expected any answer in return.

Few minutes of clumsy walking and tripping over stuff passed and Crystal finally decided to turn back on the flashlight on her phone, assured that no one is there. When she did so and looked straight up towards the doors, an enlighten, buffed figure with shoulder-long hair appeared in front of her.

In a second he hammered in her and pushed against the wall, blocking her with something cold and metal, wresting the phone out of her strong grip. She again couldn't see anything, but she did feel his deep and fast breaths. She felt so lost and scared as her whole body started shaking. The last time she was in that kind of state, her powers were uncontrollable since she needed to be calm and concentrate to manipulate them precisely.

„Are you with Hydra?" he whispered full of anger.

„Let me go!" Crystal shouted, trying to get out of his strong grip with her hands, realising the metal is actually an arm.

„I'm not gonna ask you twice." He intensified the grip.

„No, I'm not! I'm here to help you. Now let me go!" she became aware that she actually did find Bucky after all.

„You don't wanna lie to me." He threatened.

„And you don't wanna see me resisting, trust me. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't let me go!"

„Why are you here?" he irritatingly ignored everything she was saying. „Who sent you?!"

Suddenly multiple lights from the outside enlightened the whole attic, revealing their faces as both of them looked through the window. Crystal has never seen a man so angry and scared at the same time.

„We need to go now!" she said knowing that couldn't be Sam and Steve outside. Only enemies.

„I'm not going anywhere with you." Bucky looked at her with his blue eyes filled with contempt.

He let her go, approached the window, broke it with the bionic arm and jumped through to the backside of the cabin. after calming herself down, Crystal bended over it but he was already gone into the forest.

„Moron." She whispered, jumping through it.

Unfortunately, when she reached the ground she was already surrounded with dozen of men dressed as spec ops, but with Hydra logos embossed on the uniforms. All of them pointed their rifles at her, waiting for her move or surrender. There was no way she could pass by them to follow Bucky, so she decided to fight. On her own way.

Crystal stood upright and spreaded her arms, creating bright flames on both of her palms, at the same time provoking an earthquake to disorientate them. Men looked so confused she couldn't resist a tiny smile on her face. When they tried straightening themselves above the breaking ground, she started throwing small fireballs at each and every one of them, creating a new one every time one was thrown.

She was quickly finished with them, but another wave of Hydra's men was coming from the front of the cabin and there was no time for an overwhelming review of what she just did in such short amount of time. It was surprising since she found herself in a risky situation only once before. She noticed a phone attached to one of men's uniform, quickly grabbing it and putting inside her jeans' pocket.

Crystal disappeared into the forest, trying to find Bucky again. He couldn't go too far away from the cabin while she was fighting, so she created multiple flames and sent them between the trees in different directions, hoping that one of them might enlighten him.

„Bucky!" she shouted, not knowing if he's even aware that was his nickname. „If you saw what just happened there you should know I'm on the right side. Those were Hydra's men and they tried to kill me!" she hopelessly said. „Steve sent me to find you 'cause he wants to help you. We want to shut down Hydra as much as you do, trust me."

„Why didn't he come then?" his voice sounded off from behind her.

„Because he's looking for you somewhere else. He wasn't sure you might be here." relieved that he finally showed up, she extinguished all of her flames around the forest. „Can we go now, please?"

"Even if I do come with you, how can you guarantee you're not with Hydra?" Bucky knew what was expecting him back at the base and there was no chance he could ever decide to go back there.

"Hello?! Earth to the mighty Winter Soldier! I Just killed like, ten of them! What else do you need?"

„How did you do that anyways?" he kept his monotone voice and face expression, probably just to annoy her.

„It's a long story and we don't have enough time. I'll explain it when we hit the road." She deeply sighed and placed arms on her hips as he confusedly tilted his head. „I parked my car nearby. We should move."

Bucky unwillingly followed her to the car. They got there unnoticed, moving in the shadows of trees and behind bushes. As they quietly entered the car, Crystal started it and rushed in reverse, successfully passing every curvature on the road, before reaching the highway.

She continues driving fast, thrilled that they got away without a scratch, not that Bucky fought with anyone though. After few minutes of rushing through sparse traffic, she slows down the car on normal speed, so they don't get noticed.

„This isn't right." Bucky suspiciously broke the silence.

„Don't worry, they won't destroy your cabin." She jokingly comforted him, but that wasn't the reason he's so apprehensive.

„It's not mine." He roughly responded.

„Then whose it is?"

„I-I don't know." Obviously distracted by something, he continued. „Stop the car."

„What?" Crystal startled by his words. „I'm not gonna stop it, they could caught up on us."

„Stop the car right now." His voice slowly intensed.

„I'm not gonna risk our lives again!"

„Stop the car!" he furiously shouted at her, clenching the break with his own foot and turning the wheel to stop next to the road.


	6. I've heard that song before

Crystal's car wasparked next to the road, on a small clearance inside the forest. Night was already deep and it was dangerous for them to procrastinate with escaping from Hydra's men who could be on to them.

„Get out." Bucky calmed his stressed voice and glanced at Crystal who was still shocked.

„You still don't believe me?"

"No, not everything."

"So you're just gonna leave me here?"

"Yes."

He opened his doors and stepped outside, marching around the car towards her side of it. Bucky violently opened her doors almost breaking them, grabbing her by the arm and pulling out. After distancing from the vehicle, he let her go in the middle of the grassy clearance and turned back without a word spoken.

„You're an idiot, you know that right?" she rudely stated. „What did I ever do to you besides helping you get away from those guys?"

„I can't trust you." He said again, promptly and viciously walking back to the car. „As far as I know, you might be one of them."

„Is it because of my powers?" she asked little louder since he was distancing pretty fast. „I said I'll tell you all about it when the time comes."

Bucky didn't say a word and simply sat at the driver seat, closing the doors behind him. He didn't even look at her before trying to start the car, when Crystal chuckled and slowly started approaching him.

„Give me the keys." He bitterly stared at her, indecisive between killing her with a knife or a gun.

Crystal had enough of him already and barely an hour passed since they met, face to face. „Maybe if you ask me nicely I'll give it to you, you surly backstabbing son of a bi-."

Her sentence was interrupted with a loud scream coming out of her mouth, after the sudden pain spreaded through her whole right arm. Crystal fell on the ground, grabbing the wounded arm with the other one to stop the bleeding. It was just a surface bullet laceration but it still hurt like hell. She raised her gaze at Bucky who was already out of the car, fastly approaching her but then he got shot too; right in the bionic arm. He got disoriented for a moment, hearing a crackling noise from the hole in the arm, but there was no time finding out what that was.

Bucky firmly pulled her up and ran back to the car, making her get in the passenger seat through driver's doors. He did think twice before deciding to actually take her with him, instead of just grabbing the keys and leaving her. Before he got in he took a glimpse in the direction from where the bullets were coming from, seeing a black car dangerously close to them.

„Give me the keys!"

Crystal pulled them out of her pocket with the healthy arm, gave them to Bucky without hesitation, then grabbed the wound again, creating a small amount of water to clear it out and prevent the infection.

As the car started and Bucky restlessly stepped on the gas, men from the car right behind them began shooting in order to stop them.

„We could really use those powers of yours right now!" Bucky loudly proposed an idea between the shooting.

„Nah, I've got something better for them." She responded, nervously biting her lower lip.

Crystal tried hard ignoring the pain and slided her upper body to the backseat while baffled Bucky had no idea what she was planning to do as he was outflanking cars on the road. On his surprise she curled back to her seat with a bazooka in her tight grasp.

„I need you to break the top of the car! Just one hole!"

He listened her like an obedient puppy and did what she asked for with his bionic arm, then grabbed the wheel again. She placed the powerful weapon at the bottom of her car, vigorously grabbing the edge of that hole and widening it with both of her arms until it was big enough for her to go through. After taking the bazooka back in her hands, she stood on her seat and arised through the hole, calmly aiming at the black car that was after them. Bucky reduced his constant drifting between cars and slightly slowed down the speed.

Crystal fired out of her weapon and efficiently hit the target, creating a massive, loud explosion that spreaded through both wide lines on the highway.

„You keep a bazooka inside your car?" Bucky let and interesting question slip away, obviously glad that they're alive.

„It's just a little caution measure." She happily claimed after placing it back at the backseat. „Is that... arm of yours going to be all right, though?" Crystal pulled a first aid kit out of the case in front of her and picked a wide bandage and a gauze to treat her wound.

Case also holded an injection but it was too dark for Bucky to see what was inside of it.

„I can move it so it's good." He senselessly answered, apparently not caring about hers.

„Do you remember how you lost umm, the real one?" she continued while wrapping the bandage around her arm.

„No." He deeply sighed. „I'm not sure."

„Is there anything else special about it, besides working great with your super-soldier strength?"

„It's..." he gazed at his biotic arm and then suspiciously squinted at Crystal. „Mechanical." He allowed a barely visible smile to appear on his usually frowny, sad face as she rolled her eyes. „What about your powers?"

She obviously finally got Bucky's attention and possibly even his trust, since they were now talking about their abilities. Or maybe he was just scared of the bazooka behind him.

Crystal stared at him, surprised that he didn't give up on finding out more about her and her powers. „As a kid I was exposed to a mutagenic compound that gave me those powers. I'm an Inhuman."

„You're Inhuman?" he raised one eyebrow, staring at her for few seconds. „You don't look like one."

„I'll take that as a compliment." Crystal smiled, surprised by his knowledge of her kind.

She turned on the radio which was ironically playing one of the biggest hits from the 40's –_I've heard that song before_.

As the music was played, Bucky gazed at the radio with the most confused expression on his face. He knew exactly how the words go, one part of him actually wanted to join the amazing singer Harry James, but something else started bothering him. His bionic arm started crackling again, this time much louder. It was suddenly harder to control the limb until it completely let go of the wheel and fell into his lap.


	7. The Great Dictator

„What's wrong now?" Crystal lifelessly asked Bucky when he stopped the car. They were procrastinating again.

„I can't move the arm." He silenced the radio, still slightly surprised by the familiar song that started playing.

„That's just great!" she sarcastically commented. „I wonder what's gonna happen next before we get to Rogers."

„We're not going to see him." He inconsiderately responded. „You're gonna get me to one of Hydra's bases and they're gonna fix the damn thing."

Crystal angrily broaden her eyes at him. „Absolutely not! First we meet up with Steve and then you two can continue relieving your bromance and saving the day from Hydra!" she didn't want to mess up her hands so dirty. After all, her only job was to find Bucky and get him to his old friend.

Bucky closed his eyes, leaned his head and agitatedly ran through his hair with fingers. „You have no idea how hard I'm refraining myself from killing you."

„Well I'm sure they're eagerly waiting for you to come back." She sarcastically teased him, not paying attention to his annoyance.

For months she's been living in DC quietly, hiding from the rest of the Inhumans including her sister. She loved being on Earth so much she almost forgot it was slowly killing her. She checked the round pendant on her necklace which was colored in light blue glow. Crystal deeply sighed knowing there's still some time before she needed to take the serum.

„All I need from you is to get me to the base. That's it."

Crystal suddenly turned sideways on her hip, facing his tired appearance. „You seriously don't remember anything?"

„I'm not gonna talk about it." He kept his eyes closed, though Crystal knew he was angry again.

She pretentiously giggled. „You do remember, but in flashes probably. And I know you're dying to remember everything again..."

„Do you really..." Bucky opened his eyes and sighed.

„Oh I'm gonna get you to the base, all right." she continued as they changed seats in the car. „But after they fix you up you're going to see Steve, and when you finally do remember, when you start feeling and acting like yourself again, you're not gonna regret meeting me and talking with Steve."

„Is there any other rule you want to mention before finally starting the damn car?" he comfortably settled in the car seat and softly looked at her, obviously tired of everything.

Crystal stared at him for few moments. „You need to cut the hair, smile more often and change into something normal people wear."

„What's wrong with my hair?"

„Everything. You should check the mirror sometimes. It's very helpful." as she finished he confusedly looked at the mirror in her car, running through his hair again to fix it. "Oh God... I swear if you end up being some kind of stuck up, cocky, egocentric bastard, I'm gonna kill you regardless of what I might go through to get your mind back on track."

The base he mentioned was located in New York which made Crystal even more angry since it was farther than Jersey City. Still she wasn't complaining because he was sleeping for most of the time during the ride. Every now and then she took a quick glimpse at his peaceful, dreamy face and wondered how could someone like him become Hydra's top assassin. He didn't look so bad and evil, unlike his behavior.

Suddenly Steve's voice sounded off from the secure line on radio. „Crystal, you there?"

„Hey Steve..." she glanced at Bucky who was instantly awake after hearing Steve's voice. „I'm here alright. What's up?"

„I've been trying to reach Sam but he's not answering. Maybe he's up to something. What about you?"

She widen her eyes and mouth, not knowing what to say so she looked back at Bucky who whispered a silent 'no'. Crystal didn't want to lie to Steve, especially not about this but how could she tell him they're traveling to New York when he specifically told her to get to him as soon as she finds his friend. She had no choice and decided to stick with Bucky's plan but she did try to get the best of the conversation with Steve.

„No, I'm sorry." She knew Steve will feel horrible after hearing the bad news. „Hey, tell me about him. What was he like?"

Bucky sar straight in his seat, obviously eager to know more and Crystal knew that whatever Steve says about him might trigger more memories.

„Why?" Steve wasn't confused but curious why did she want to know that.

„Well there's gotta be plenty of reasons why you wanna help him, besides the obvious friend part, of course." She smiled at Bucky's impatient face expression. „Also, I'm eager for some chatting and Sam didn't really gave us a chance to talk without interrupting."

„Bucky..." Steve began, ignoring the harsh lump in his throat. „... was always smiling, even in the worst possible situations he could still make jokes. He loved his hair, used it as an advantage around girls, of course. And he always succeeded getting the one he wanted. He loved to sing and dance. He always got soft when _You are my sunshine_ would start playing somewhere but he could never confess it." He laughed and took a deep breath.

„Great. If nothing else works we can always sing him that song and hope for the best." She joked. „Oh I got one, what was his favorite movie?"

The whole time Bucky was staring at her and listening to Steve's voice. It was killing him so much, being so familiar at moments. Almost friendly. He started believing his overprotective and composing attitude weren't so required after all, at least not while in company of Crystal.

„Oh that's easy, _The Great Dictator_. After seeing it I remember him saying: _Forget Gone with the Wind, King Kong and Captains Courageous, this is the best one yet!_" He imitated Bucky's voice and laughed again, remembering the scenes from this hilarious movie. „I should watch it again after all this ends, for good old times."

„I'll join you." Crystal stated since she never watched the movie but knew very well what's it about. „And who knows, maybe Bucky joins us too."

„He wouldn't miss it for a thing. I only hope Hydra doesn't get to him before we do."

„Yeah..." she looked at Bucky and their glances meet. „I hope too."

And ironically, Bucky and Crystal were approaching the worst possible place they could, risking everything, just so he can repair his damn bionic arm.


	8. The Promise

„You have no idea how much I hate lying." Crystal said to her companion after she finished chatting with Steve.

„It's better off this way." He leaned himself back in the seat, thinking about what Steve said about him and if it's all true.

„I kinda feel you care about him. 'Cause if I told him you're with me and where we're headed, he'd probably get to that base before us and risk his life."

He didn't answer her. Instead he lifted his bionic arm with the real one and examined it. Bucky started digging through his memories again, slowly realizing the part that buggws him the most, among few other things.

„I lost it when I fell." He whispered those words, looking at surprised Crystal. „I remember his face, scared to death... His hand trying to reach mine, but he couldn't. I remember feeling a metal lever cracking under my hand tearing off a..." he closed his eyes, trying to remember harder, focusing on that memory only. „Tearing off a train. I saw horror in his eyes, disappointment in his face. Like he was upset and agitated for not catching me." He finished with a tremble in his voice.

„That's it." She jumped, proud of him in some way. „That's exactly how Steve described it. Do you realize what this means?"

He looked at her with a curious face and sad eyes. „It means I was living a lie this whole time."

„Is there anything else you remember?"

„That's the thing." He lifted his head back up. „Everything is mixed up. This is the first time I can remember something from beginning to the end."

„Your mind is clearing right now. It's because you're out of cryo for too long and they didn't wipe you out. You're gonna remember more and more each time you start digging through your head, and at one moment all the confusion will disappear." She said to him with passion in her voice.

„I don't think it can be that simple." He skeptically responded.

„Dealing with amnesia is rough, but only time will tell."

Only few minutes were left before they reached Hydra's base. They already had a clear view of Stark's building from the distance but Crystal didn't turn straight to the city, she followed a road that was practically the edge of it. The sun was rising and in a moment stars and the Moon disappeared from the pink, morning sky. Crystal remembered the last time she was in New York, but Bucky didn't.

When they finally reached the base at the outskirts of town or rather when Bucky told her to stop the car since she couldn't see any building nearby, except one old wooden house. It was surrounded by a small, grassy clearance without any trees or bushes.

„I wish I could smuggle my bazooka inside." She commented when they left the car, approaching the house. „So are we gonna enter violently or silently?"

Bucky holded for a second, turning towards her, checking her whole body. „Take off the bandage."

„Contrary to popular belief, Inhumans don't heal fast. That's one of the downsides." Lack of that kind of power was still her only regret. „You didn't answer my question." She crossed arms over her chest.

„I'm gonna bring you in as a prisoner."

Crystal suspiciously narrowed her eyes. „You're kidding, right?"

„It's the easiest way to get in. I'm gonna tell them I need you to find Rogers and once they're done with my arm, they'll let us go."

„But what if they wipe you out again?" she was seriously disliking his terrible plan.

„I won't give them any reason to do that."

„I don't like this. I feel like I'm willingly surrendering myself to Hydra." She started walking arond a small imaginated circle, worried about what will happen. „I don't even know how can I trust you."

"I thought you were the one who had to earn my trust." Bucky almost gently grabbed her wounded arm and turned her towards him. „I promise nothing will happen to you."

After plain staring at him for few seconds she continued. „Do you at least know who are the good guys?"

„I do."

"Then tell me."

"You are." he looked her straight in the eyes, telling her the truth.

Crystal stopped resisting. Maybe the only thing she needed was a promise. Still, Steve and Sam believed she's back at the cabin or at least near it and there was no reason why Bucky wouldn't bring her to the base. She's hoping though, that their little chat about the past was worth it and had and impact on Bucky's state of mind.

He never let go of her arm but he di tighten his grip and taken off the bandage, revealing her wound. They just walked in the house with him leading the way. The walls from the inside were made of stone and in the middle of the room was placed a black, metal lid. Bucky opened it and went inside first, with Crystal following him.

Rusty staircase leaded to a tunnel in which Crystal felt like in a sewer. The smell wasn't any different either. Tunnel luckily had couple of lamps so they could easily see where they're going and Crystal had a clear view at the end of it. In a minute they reached big, silver, double doors and Bucky let go of her arm for a second, to knock on them four times.

They opened almost instantly and two men in black and too tight shirts and black pants, with guns in their hand and riffles on their back, appeared in front of them. The hall behind was bright white and they felt a clean smell reaching their noses.

„Code 84." One of the men said to his ear bud. „I repeat, Code 84." He barely smiled to Bucky and continued. „Hail Hydra."

„Hail Hydra." Bucky repeated.

„What is your business here, Winter Soldier?"

„I have a problem with it." He looked at his bionic arm. „And I caught this one." He jerked Crystal with his real arm. „She has some intel on Captain America and I'm gonna use her to get to him as soon as it's fixed."

„We'll take care of her." A man looked at his companion and then smiled back at Crystal. „We have an iterrogation room just for you."

„Go to hell." For the whole time she kept a monotone, faceless expression.

As they entered the hall, doors closed behind them and Bucky refered to the man again. „I need her alive and functioning to find Captain America."

„Don't worry man, she will be." He slightly reasoned himself and grabbed Crystal by her hand while the other guy followed Bucky.

He glanced at her one more time before he went to the other part of the base, just to be sure she's sticking with the plan. She stared back at him with such a bitter and furious look on her face, he didn't know if it's for real or if she was just a very good actress.

Man that talked to them took Crystal to the interrogation room he mentioned. It was completely isolated from the inside and outside and she realized Hydra knew a lot about Inhumans since she wasn't able to manipulate her powers while isolated. He told her to sit on a chair at the metal table. She felt a strong lump in her throat when she listened to him without a word spoken. After her, he sat accross Crystal.

„It looks pretty bad." He crossed his arms and gazed at her wound. „You want us to take care of it?"

„Not even if I start bleeding to death." She raised one eyebrow and crossed arms over her chest.

„I wonder what makes you so special..." he ignored her attitude and leaned forward. „What do you know about Steve Rogers?"

„Nothing."

„You're a terrible liar." He cleared his throat. „And for some reason the Winter Soldier believes you will tell him everything."

„He can't be that scary."

„Really?" he stood up and started walking around the room until he got above her, leaned down next to her head and whispered in her ear. „What's not to be afraid of?"

Crystal tilted away from him and turned her head the opposite way, disgusted by this guy. He laughed and calmly sat back in his chair, making himself comfortable. His hair was short and brown while his eyes were completely dark, probably even black. He kept touching and playing with his right arm which was completely covered with the shirt and gloves.

"I'm gonna get everything out of you before they even start fixing his hand." he mumbled after few minutes, taking his glove off, revealing metal hand instead of the real one. "And I'm gonna enjoy every second of it."

At the other side of the base, Bucky was in an operation room with two mechanical engineers working on his arm while one of the doctors interrogated him. They needed to make sure none of his memories came back. If he made even the slightest mistake while answering the questions, he would be doomed to go through electrocution and cryo all over again and he couldn't let that happen again, not after everything he found out.

In the worst possible situation, his mind started torturing him again.

„Let's do this once again." The doctor started. „What is your name?"

„They call me the Winter Soldier." Bucky responded in a cold blooded voice. One part of him wanted to kill everyone in the room, while the other was actively forcing him to stay calm.

„But what is your real name?"

„I'm not familiar with it." He looked at one of the engineers who had some kind of an electric stick in his hand.

„Very good." He mumbled. „What happened with the last mission you were assigned to?"

„Captain America..." he said with a fake disgust in his voice. „...and I were at one of the hellicarriers, fighting. It was seriously damadged and it fell into the river around the SHIELD's base. When I got out of the water he was already gone."

„Why didn't you report to the nearest base?"

„That base was compromised."

„Where did you find the woman?" doctor continued, realizing he's telling the truth.

„On the highway towards New York."

The doctor didn't want to mention the cabin where Hydra's men reported seeing Crystal, because thinking of it might trigger memories in Bucky's head. „You do realize she killed a dozen of our men and destroyed one of our vehicles on the same highway, with a bazooka."

„I'm hearing it for the first time." He deeply sighs. „But she didn't kill me. All I need are the whereabouts of Captain America and I'm done with her."

„You can do that here. It's much simpler."

„But it's safer to show me the exact place. If she sends me the wrong way, I can't come back and throw threats at a dead person."

„True." Doctor turned off his tablet. "Before you do anything we will put you through another... analysis." he pretentiously said and Bucky immediatelly knew what he was talking about.

„I found the bullet!" one of the engineers said.

Bucky narrowed his eyes as everyone looked at the bullet with tiny Hydra's logo emboded on it. He checked if he can move his bionic arm and in a second grabbed the engineer's head with it and smashed it on the metal table where the arm was resting. Then he pushed the other frightened engineer with both of his legs and hammered him to the wall. He jumped out of the seat and before the doctor even managed to get to the intercom, he grabbed him by his throat and lifted above the ground.

„My name..." he angrily muttered. „...Is James Buchanan Barnes." He threw the doctor at the other side of the room. „But everyone calls me Bucky."

The arm was fixed and functioning and there was no time for plans. It wouldn't take long before someone finds three workers dead with no sign of Bucky so he rushed towards the interrogation room where Crystal was supposed to be.

„I'll ask you one more time..." the man grabbed tortured Crystal by her hair with his bionic arm, pulling her head backwards. „What do you know about Steve Rogers?"

„I know nothing!" she almost screamed through her words.

She didn't know what hurted more, bruises scattered around her body from his mean swings towards the lady, the fact that he was so close to breaking her neck, the pain that spreaded through her whole wounded arm after he vigorously pressed the wound several times or her body's reaction to Earth's pollutants.

As Inhumans are exposed to the pollutants, they are facing a slow and painful death if they don't inject a certain serum every now and then, which makes them resistent. The pendant on Crystal's necklace, if turned completely white, would show that she needs to inject the serum right away and whenever she injects it, the pendand would turn dark blue.

She wanted to use her powers so many times, regardless of the deal she made with Bucky since torture wasn't a part of it. But she couldn't use them, not while isolated.

Suddenly the doors broke off the door's frame and Bucky appeared at the entrance. The man let go of her hair and moved away from her but didn't say a word. The isolation was broken, and she's never been this angry before. Bucky looked at a bruise Crystal had on her right cheek, and instantly ran towards the guy, hitting him in the stomack, but realizing too late he also had a bionic arm. The battle between them became invincible since both were taking the same amount and intensity of the hits.

It was getting harder for Crystal to breathe, let alone stand up and fight. She created a small fireball on her left palm, trying to get Bucky's attention but luckily he glanced at her for a second. He managed to avoid few punches and distance from the guy, giving Crystal enough space to hit her target without hurting Bucky. The guy started floundering at the floor after she hit him, since she targeted the face.

„Get me to the car right now!" she barely managed to say as she fell off the chair, on her knees.

Bucky instantly grabbed and lifted her before she could completely collapse on the floor. He had no idea what was wrong but he didn't lose any second trying to find out. He ran through the tunnel and somehow managed to climb the stairs with Crystal bended on his bionic arm. It didn't take long before the alarm sounded off through the whole base but they were already out of the old house that was so cleverly used for a disguise.


	9. Good night!

Bucky placed Crystal in her car with caution and tied the seat belt around her. He hurriedly ran around the car and sat by the wheel, vigorously closing the door behind him and starting the engine. They got back to the highway in a minute, distancing from the base and the city. There were so many different thoughts rushing through his mind, Bucky thought it will explode this time.

It came to his mind when he remembered his enlisting to the army. _James Buchanan Barnes but everyone calls me Bucky_, he kept repeating so that he doesn't forget it. Something triggered the memories again but they were never coming back this fast. He started remembering conversations with Steve that were, until then, unimaginable. There were so many faces and voices boiling in his head, demanding his recognition, he almost forgot that Crystal needed his help. He looked at her and noticed the blue pendant, completely white.

Sweat was dripping from her pale forehead as she was shaking and taking deep, fast breaths.

„Crystal... Crystal look at me!" he shouted.

She slowly opened her eyes and their glances met since her head was leaned towards him. „Open... open the case in front of me..."

He did as she said, carefully driving the car at the same time. The case held a gun, first aid kit and an injection with a light-blue liquid inside of it.

„Take it." She barely squirmed in her seat and pointed at her left upper arm. „Inject it there."

„I don't think..."

„Just do it..." she interrupted him with a husky, cracking voice.

He took the injection, removed the lid with his teeth, carefully pierced through the skin and injected it in her muscle, while slowing down the speed until he's done. Then he threw the injection back in the case and speeded up again, constantly glancing at Crystal to see if she's getting any better. He noticed at one point that the pendant turned back to its original blue color so he felt slightly relieved, especially after Crystal got her tan back and stopped sweating. After few minutes of scrambling in her seat, she finally fell asleep. Still, her wound was in a worser state than before and she had a couple of new injuries that needed to be treated, at least with ice.

Bucky reluctantly decided to stay at the first motel they reach before getting to Jersey City to meet up with Steve. Luckily no one was after them even after an hour, so he parked the car next to the motel he choose, but hidden behind bushes.

He left Crystal to sleep in th car as he rushed through the half-empty parking, moving towards the reception of the motel. From all the action and confusion he completely forgot that he wasn't really looking like a normal, casually dressed person. Without a metal arm.

The reception room smelled on a cleanser and air freshener all mixed up together which almost made Bucky sick. An old lady was at the reception desk, reading newspapers and listening to the oldies on her radio. This time he didn't recognize the song.

He placed both of his hands at the desk and loudly cleared his throat, squeezing his lips and raising both of his eyebrows, impatient and worried. He was wearing a goddamn bulletproof armour and had a metal, bionic arm but at least he left his guns inside the car. Lady looked at him as she placed down the newspapers, quickly turning her confused expression in an irritated one.

„Is it that time of year again?" she asked in a monotone voice so Bucky wasn't even sure it was a question.

„W-what?"

„The Comic-con of course." She said with disgust and rolled her eyes as she stood up and opened a thick book. „That's why you're wearing the costume, right?"

„Right." He was relieved for a second.

„And who are you supposed to be?" she interestingly asked.

„Ma'am, I just need a room for two." Bucky had no idea what the hell she was talking about, so he quit the chatting before it was too late.

„Okay, okay, I was only curious. For how long?"

„Until tomorrow."

„And what's your name?" she needed to write it down.

„James..." he began but then remembered someone might track him down by his real name, so he decided to change it, partly. „James Roberts."

„That would be 50 dollars."

He took the money out of Crystal's wallet, though he knew he will pay for that sooner or later.

„Okay honey," she opened the drawer. „Here are the keys. You have wi-fi, microwave, a shower and a pc, though it's kinda slow. Is there anything else you need?"

„Yeah, actually." He said after grabbing the keys, not understanding a word she said in the sentence before. „Is there any clothing store nearby?"

„There's one right next to us." She confusedly answered. „But I think this outfit suits you just fine."

Before he left the room she winked at him and since he was so confused by her weird behaviour, Bucky simply nodded and smiled to her.

He entered the clothing store before finally getting himself and Crystal to their room. In the store, luckily, there was not so many customers to be scared off by his creepy appearance. He passed by few confused people, grabbed some clothes and hurriedly reached the cash register.

„What hero are you supposed to be?" the male cashier asked after he charged Bucky the bill.

„I don't think you know about him." He just wanted to finally get to the room.

„Oh, try me. I'm a big comic book fan and although I haven't seen this one, I probably heard about him." He put the clothes inside a bag and took the money.

Bucky deeply sighed and decided to play the game. „The Winter Soldier." He calmly said, refraining himself from laughing when he saw the guy's confused face.

„God, I've never heard of him." He curiously examined Bucky's 'costume'.

„I know." Bucky nodded and raised both of his eyebrows while grabbing the bag and taking the change.

He finally got back to the car, placed the radio and first aid kit inside the bag with his new clothes, lifted sleeping Crystal in his arms again and walked towards their room that was luckily on the ground floor. The room wasn't very big but it contained all the stuff they needed. Walls were painted in light-blue color, just like the tiles inside the bathroom and the floor was made of dark-brown, grating parquet.

Bucky thoughtfully placed her body on one of two beds, opened the first aid kit and treated her wound again. The small fridge behind the bathroom doors held a plastic bag of ice so he took it, wrapped in a towel and placed on her bruised cheek, covering her with the blanket. He closed the blinds on the window, turned on a small lamp in the corner of the room, plugged the radio and turned on the secure line.

He was sitting in an armchair for an hour, drinking water, worriedly staring at Crystal and deciding whether to call Steve or no. So many moments he shared with him came back, good ones and bad ones. Memories were showering him and he really needed to take some sleep before doing anything.

The bathroom somehow attracted him, making him want to check out the mirror for the first time as himself, after so many years. He had an image of what he should look like in his head, but he was afraid he might not see the same image in reality. When he finally got in, turned on the lights and faced his own stare, Bucky was seriously disappointed.

He desperately ran through his hair which didn't appear that long and messy before, when he checked it inside Crystal's car. The face looked indescribably tortured and tired. He touched and slided his right hand down the bionic arm, wondering how can he feel the touch since it wasn't real. The only good thing was that he got seriously buffed and that made him slightly happy.

Bucky didn't want to do anything before getting a good sleep so he turned all the lights inside the room off, checked if the doors were locked and then finally squirmed inside his bed. It has been a long time since he felt soft mattress and a pillow under him, and it didn't take long for Bucky to fall a sleep. And boy, did he do it with pleasure.


	10. You again

Crystal woke up from her sleep in an unfamiliar surrounding, disturbed by someone's loud snoring. When she opened her eyes, the room was slightly enlighten by the sunlight that was reaching in through tiny holes on the window blinds. After removing wrapped ice from her cheek she turned around in her bed and found the source of snoring; it was Bucky, half covered with blanket, sleeping on his back with mouth wide open as he was actively catching breath.

Crystal couldn't resist to laugh at the funny sight. She noticed a fresh bandage around her wound and unknowingly blushed. He really did change in the last 24 hours and there was no doubt it's because of being out of cryo for too long. There was still hope for him to turn back to being himself again and she of all people became the most impatient for it.

She opened the blinds and realized it was already night. The light from the outside was just a lamp-post from the parking lot. After a quick shower she rushed to the car to get new clothes to put on. She changed casually, into a white sleeveless shirt, black tights, boots and olive spring jacket. Before turning on the ceiling lamp she threw a small pillow on Bucky to wake him up.

He jerked out of his sleep, almost swallowing his own tongue. Bucky raised from the bed in a half-sitting position, rubbed his eyes, yawned and confusedly looked at Crystal.

„Good morning, sleeping beauty." She jokingly said and smiled.

„What time is it?" he asked in a sleepy, husky voice.

She sat on her bed, at the side closer to him. „10 PM. And how did you pay for motel?"

„With your money." He rubbed his eyes again and continued before she freaked out. „I know I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry. I'm gonna give it back to you. Someday."

„It's okay. I'm actually glad that you managed to do anything, considering your situation. How's the head?"

„Earlier today so many memories kept rushing inside." He touched his head twice with his index finger. „I-I just had to take a break from everything so I got us here. Right now, I remember pretty much everything about Steve and our last few missions." He deeply sighed and continued. „I also remember countless missions I was given by Hydra. There's so many people I've killed I can't..." his voice trembled.

Crystal leaned towards him, setting her shoulders against her knees. „None of that is your fault, Bucky. Hydra created a fictional character out of you, wiped your memory and used you as their asset, as their assassin. There was nothing you could do to prevent it."

„But now I can." He decisively said and stood up from the bed. „I wanna thank you for everything you've done. You risked your life for me back at the base. That guy would've killed you." Turning back to her he finally smiled, and that smile was as real as it could ever be. „I'm gonna change to new clothes, you're gonna cut my hair and we'll get to Steve."

„Okay..." Crystal agreed, glad that he wants to get rid of that hairstyle. „Wait, what new clothes?"

„Yeah, about that..." he answered before entering the bathroom. „I bought some clothes too, since I can't walk around in this."

Slightly angry, she sweared to her chin but quickly got over it, glad that he's at least not trying to kill her anymore. Bucky changed into a denim shirt and black trousers but kept his boots on. He got out of the bathroom, giving Crystal scissors and placing a chair in the middle of the room.

„I'm not gonna ask how much that cost but you better hope I don't get a heart attack after checking my wallet." She said as he sat at the chair. „So, what do you want me to do with the hair?"

He took a wisp, measuring wanted length of the hair with his fingers. „Cut this much." He smiled again and relaxed.

Crystal tried so hard not to mess up, cutting his hair carefully for about an hour. But when she was finished, she was genuinely proud of her great job. „You look like a changed man." She said after they both stood in front of the mirror.

„No, I look like the same one, 70 years ago." Bucky happily stated, staring at his reflection, knowing he's finally back to being himself. He was no Hydra's assassin and definitely not the Winter Soldier. Not anymore. „I'm James Buchanan Barnes."

„Yes you are." She smiled after he turned towards her, both overwhelmed. „What's up with the middle name, though?"

Right when he wanted to answer her, a radio from the other room sounded. „Crystal, you there?! I need your help!" it was Steve shouting like a crazy person.

„What's wrong?!" she said as they both rushed to the radio.

„Sam was still not answering me and he didn't show up at the hotel where we had to meet!" He talked in a hurry. „I went to the building where he was searching for Bucky and it's crowded with Hydra's men. They saw me and now they're chasing me, tell me you're near Jersey!"

„We're near the highway towards New York." Bucky unconsciously talked instead of Crystal, worried about his friend. „Get on it and we'll meet halfway!"

„Wait! Bucky is that you?" Steve was never so surprised and confused at the same time. An overwhelmed feeling rushed through him.

„Damn right, Buck's back in the business." He answered him with delight.

„I'll explain everything to you when we meet up." Crystal was glad she witnessed their little radio-reunion but there was no time for chatting. „Just step on that gas and we'll get moving."

„Okay." Still confused, Steve broke the secure line and continued driving.


End file.
